1. Field
The described technology generally relates to rechargeable batteries.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Unlike a primary battery that is non-rechargeable, a secondary (rechargeable) battery can be charged and discharged multiple times, and is widely used in various high-tech electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), or notebook computers.